Some quality time
by Mr.Foox
Summary: Francis visits the rest of the family, sadly(?) everyone except Reese got plans for the evening, which leaves those two alone. Later at night some things happends... [honestly i dunno how to rate this or which genres to put it in... -]


Hi, so this is my first time ever writing something for this show, so… I most likely failed with most parts. Uhm… yeah I love this show anyway, I grew up with it more or less, right now I'm re-watching all episodes and yeah. Anyway I hope maybe someone can enjoy this story. Any questions or so please tell me.

…

Tonight me and Francis had the house all to ourselves. Mom and dad had taken Malcolm to some competition? Or did it have anything to do with his school? Heck, I don't know, it was something that smart kids went to anyway, and both our parents went with him. Dewey was over at some of his friend's house, and me, I was grounded for the rest of the week. Which wasn't so long left, considering it was Saturday today. Why had I been grounded for again? Hmm… maybe it was for starting that fire in that garage on my way to the school bus? No wait, neither mom nor dad could have found out about that… I was most likely grounded because of something stupid, like dragging in some dirt on the 'newly cleaned' floor, even though that floor would look the same the day after so-… I'm getting off track here. Francis had showed up at the front door about 10 minutes before everyone (except me) was leaving. He had received some quick hugs and lines like 'oh nice to see you again'/'we'll talk when we get home'/'see ya!' and after that they all left through the door and it was only us two left.

I guess I was a little excited about being alone in the house with him, it didn't happen often, actually last time it did happen must have been before Dewey was born? I had missed him a lot.

Now we were in our room, Francis was laying on my bed just looking up at the roof, and I was sitting at the desktop, the chair I was sitting at turned towards him so I could easily talk to him. But he didn't say anything, he wasn't even looking at me. _What the hell…? _I cleared my throat, and hoped I would get his attention, but no luck. _Okay fine. _I picked up a comic book that was on the table and started reading it. If he didn't want to talk then I wouldn't either… even though I kinda' wanted to… I glanced over at him from the comic, and he hadn't moved a muscle. I went back to the stupid comic.

Time passed, and he still hadn't said a word (and neither had I), I had already finished the comic book but I didn't know what else to do so I reread the last couple of pages at least 20 times. If someone woke me up in the middle of the night and asked me about the ending I could tell them exactly what the characters said, word by word. But this was getting boring, really boring. I had planned to sneak out after the rest of the family left but when Francis came over I didn't want to anymore, I'd rather spend time with him… I'm starting to regret that a lot now. The thought about asking him to come with me had crossed my mind a while ago, but he… didn't act like he was in the mood. And I couldn't bring myself to leave without him, who knew when he would come back to visit us again? I wonder what time it is anyway? I took a quick glance on a small clock that was standing on a table, almost completely covered with things, but I could make out that it was 8 pm. A quiet sigh escaped my throat. About around this time little kids went to bed, and maybe old people too? If I don't do something soon I'll fall asleep soon as well. My eyes went over to my bigger brother, and my heart sunk. Francis eyes were closed and he was breathing at a slow, steady peace. _Don't tell me… _I made my way up from the chair

"Francis?" I asked with and unsure tone, no reaction. I walked closer and swallowed "H-hey Francis?" Why was I getting so nervous? I held out a shaky hand, still moving closer to the bed "Ar-" before I had the time to finish my sentence a strong arm had swung its way around me, and more or less wrestled me down into the bed. I didn't even have the time to react so I didn't shout or fight against it.

"What is it?" he chuckled in the back of my neck. The sudden wind of air got me to shudder

"I-I-" Fuck, his grip around me was way too strong, I get that he's older than me and so, but there's not **that** many years between us, I thought I had catched up at least a little. But his arm around me proved me wrong.

"Hmm? You what?" he held me even closer to himself (if that was even possible) at his question. Oh man, my heart was beating like crazy, please don't let him hear it, or feel it for that matter. God damn it, think, what do I answer, what to say? It felt like my tongue had been tied together in my mouth, I couldn't even talk straight. He held me way too tight, his arm around my chest and his hand…

"Yo-you're holding me too close!" I nearly shouted on the top of my lungs.

"Heh, don't you like your only big brother? Well I sure do love my baby brother" he muffled in the back of my neck, his voice too sweet, his grip getting even tighter.

"O-of course I do! And shut up, I'm not a baby, Dewey is a way bigger baby than me!" I didn't like the name baby, at least not when people were talking about me, and I definitely didn't want Francis to see me as a damn baby.

"Whatever you say" he mumbled and turned around, finally letting go of me. "Good night Reese" he finished.

"Good night" I laid awake, listening to his breathings becoming slower for every minuet, until I too drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to a strange feeling around my stomach. More specifically, something warm was moving around that area. Me and Francis was still laying in my bed, but now we had a cover over us, that must mean mom and dad was back… and that means Malcolm is back, and most likely Dewey. Oh shit, it wasn't just around my stomach it was warm, my whole back was warm. That thing that was moving around me felt a lot like a… my eyes widen. A hand. Fuck, Francis. I turned my head slightly, trying to get a better look at him behind me, I didn't see much though, it was dark, I could only make out his silluet. I gotta make him stop, without waking anyone.

"Francis" I hissed. A low mumble was the only respond I got in return. "Wake up" damn it why is this happening? And my heart is beating like an idiot again! Okay I can't make too much noise, the others may wake up... and if I did do that, how should I explain this situation? Malcolm would most likely use that big brain of his and get stupid ideas. And with stupid ideas, stupid questions formed...

I tried my best to throw my arm backwards to hit him (and wake him up), but it wasn't possible in my possition.

"D-damn it Francis, if you don't wake up I swear I'll-" my threat was cut short when Francis hand moved upwards towards my chest. His hand accidently moved over my right nipple, without any control over my body i ached my back and a small moan escaped from my mouth. My breathing was becoming ragged. Oh fu... Francis what kind of dream are you having? I'm not a girl geez... but still, it felt really g-good when-... no, no what am i thinking.

Behind me Francis made a deep sigh and burried his face in my hair, as his hand moved down again to it's former position. Or so I thought, but his hand continued to move further down, to the edge of my pants-

"Francis!" I nearly sobbed out.

"Hmm, what?" My heart stopped for a moment. "W-what is it?" A sleepy voice behind me asked.

"Y-you..." I started. But wait, how do I explain this? 'You were close to do bad things to your little brother'? I can't say that... "You were snoring." I tried to make my tone as convincing as possible.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." He replied and turned around in the bed. My heart was still beating. My gace trailed towards my brother, he had his back towards me.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Though for some reason I felt really cold, and my bed seemed so much bigger than before.

THE END

...

oh boy, i'm sorta sorry... i doubt anyone will read this anyway so...

anyway sorry for the errors etc. And no flames please, thank you~


End file.
